The First Meeting
by reinforced hell
Summary: In which John meets The Doctor, a spinoff from my story "A Wizard, and his Viral Familiar". No Pairings! ONESHOT!


The first time John had met with the nameless, timeless man, he hadn't thought him anything special. He hadn't known who he was, at the time. He looked human, which had put him at odds as to how he had gotten to his pet planet.

No, he hadn't thought the shape-shifting man anything special, but the ship in which the man traveled was very special. In fact, John couldn't help but be impressed with the living ship. He had felt her reach out across the expanse of his planet, attempting to enter into the minds of all present, and targeting specifically where the linguistics center of the brain was supposed to be.

Of course, it didn't work for a lot of different reasons. One of which was that John's avatars' brains worked differently. Another was that the intrusion couldn't get in, at all.

John had been very careful of his hive-mind like system. It would have been catastrophic if something were to get into his mind, with any type of purpose, and for everyone involved. It was for this reason that John took mental security _very_ seriously. In fact, he had what amounted to the brainpower of an entire species at the pique of their potential dedicated to active security.

It was a true testament of the Ship's capabilities if it had scratched the surface of every avatar on the planet with the type of protection they had. Then the ship had focused its efforts on a single avatar, looking for the language centers, assumingly to make communication easier for both sides. The ship - a little blue police box - had actually made a "dent" in the defences. Now John had to meet the mind of this ship, as normally beings wouldn't be able to even _sense_ the mind, let alone make a dent in the defences.

John decided to use the avatar that the ship had focused in on to make the first contact. The avatar, an eight-year-old boy by appearance without a name yet, knocked on the door of the blue box. He planed on using the whole "innocent child" look to his benefit.

The Doctor looked up sharply at the sound of knocking coming from the door of the TARDIS. He had been cursing up a storm at said TARDIS for unexpectedly bringing him to the spacetime coordinates he was at. He didn't know _why_ the ruddy box had brought him to a planet that is uninhabited, and should not be habitable.

Apparently, the-one-who-knocks didn't get the memo.

He cautiously approached the door, and upon opening it, and not seeing anything, he was about to close the door again before he heard a sound from below. That was also before he registered that he shouldn't be in the middle of what appeared to be a major commerce area.

He looked down to the sight of what looked like a human child looking up at him expectantly. Bewildered, he stepped back to try and dissuade the boy from coming into the TARDIS. Unfortunately, the boy did just that before he could do anything.

The boy was unnaturally strong for a child, especially since he had easily managed to move a Time Lord out of his way. Not many beings could physically go against a Time Lord and win without extreme enhancement. Obviously, this was not a normal human boy.

Without a second glance around the TARDIS, and how it was larger on the inside, the boy went directly to the control panel. It seriously hurt the Doctor's feelings when the boy didn't exert any form of awe on seeing the larger inside of the small box. It didn't matter that the Doctor knew he was not a normal boy, everyone expressed their awe upon seeing the inside. Everyone, without fail.

The boy looked hard at the control console, and then looked underneath the platform at the important bits of the TARDIS, before he said something in an alien language. Surprisingly, the TARDIS couldn't translate what the boy said. Finally, the Doctor managed to get his great trap working and asked, "What are you doing?"

"You are beautiful, big sister," John had said. Then, his young ears picked up the strange sounds of an alien language that he didn't understand to his left. Where the human-looking man was. John wasn't fooled, he knew that the man wasn't human - he took his own image as proof that there were things that could look damn close, but really weren't. He sighed, and said, "Right, the mind-reading."

He gave the normally universal gesture for the man to come closer, and had then looked directly into the curious eyes while setting his hands in the correct positions for an Asari mind-meld. Then John's young avatar did just that, while using the Em he had picked up from a different source to perform the Legilimency. The man tensed, clearly knowing what was happening but helpless to stop it, and there was a lot of resistance. There was the resistence of what John would explain as the inherent barriers, then there was the constant resistance of both the man himself and the ship they were in. It took a while, but ever so gently John had gotten passed them and had found where the man had the linguistic section.

Then, John had copied the knowledge of all of the languages the man had had ever learned there. They were a lot, but John managed.

Afterward, John had retracted his hand and asked, in the man's native tongue, "Can you understand me now?" The man nodded, and John continued in his immature voice, "Good. Now, as I was saying: You are beautiful, big sister." the last but was said to the console, not the man, but the man had choked on air nonetheless. It was probably due to the fact that he had called the ship his _big sister_.

"What? How? Who?" The man asked eloquently.

John's avatar smiled, and just walked out of the door before the ship they were in decided to take off. It would not be good for anyone involved if John's _connected_ avatar was taken out of its timeline. He was pretty sure that his older sister in the evolutionary tree knew not to let him time travel.

John had earlier come to the realization that it would be a good way for him to end a Sector if he were to make a paradox like taking part of his consciousness and placing it where part of his future consciousness was. Apparently the apparent time machine knew this as well. She probably felt it.

"She's obviously omnitemporal, what with the way she was grown, and looks. And I'm approaching the asymptote of being omnipresent, so on the evolutionary tree she is my sister, in a sense. I can speak your language because I did something similar to what she does when she translates stuff. In fact, I decided to trust her a little, so that we can talk properly, on our proper thought level. She's quite an interesting being, Doctor, and you best take care of her. I'll be less-than-happy if you didn't.

"As to who, Doctor, my name is John Mercer. Now, I do believe that my sis wants to leave, so I'll let you go. I have a feeling that we will meet again later, anyway."

The Doctor - who had forgotten his own name, which was why he referred to himself as Doctor - was thoroughly confused. The little boy, that was utterly creepy and had spoken in _the native tongue of the Time Lords_ , had just walked right on out of the TARDIS. Immediately after, said TARDIS had just taken off, without letting him get one word in edgewise. All he had gotten across was one sentence, and three rather eloquent words. He didn't even know what _species_ the boy was. He looked human, talked like a full Time Lord, and claimed a _bloody TARDIS_ as his sister.

Well, it wasn't like he could do anything about it right then, and would wait for the next time that he would meet with the enigmatic one named John Mercer.

He seriously hoped he had made a friend that day, and not another enemy. He was pretty sure only the TARDIS really knew exactly how many enemies he already had.

 **A/N: So, there was a little oneshot of John meeting the Doctor. I'm not entirely happy with the way it turned out, as it seems a little OOC for all involved, and there was a little bit of going back on things previously said.**

 **I might rewrite it later, and I also** _ **might**_ **make it a two/three shot.**

 **We shall see.**

 **Anyway, tell me your thoughts on it in the reviews, I like to hear them!**


End file.
